Secret wars
by FoxTale97
Summary: As Inuyasha chases Naraku and the jewel shards, another conflict rages on behind closed doors. a struggle for power and a twist of fate bring a mysterious warrior into the ranks. As tension mounts can Inuysha stop Naraku's schemes once again?


Inuyasha: Secret War

Chapter one: Ninja clan

Inuyasha and the gang were heading back to the Kaede's village one afternoon, not aware of the events about to unravel, they walked casually along the treaded path not knowing that the wheels of fate were already beginning to turn.

"I'm hungry" Shippo said rubbing his belly frowning, it rumbled quietly they hadn't eaten since the last night it was already midday. Miroku sighed

"You must put your self second I suppose" he said, he fetched a small piece of bread from his sleeve he'd saved from last night. He handed it to Shippo who inhaled the bread in a couple seconds. He rubbed his now full belly in satisfaction. Miroku sighed again now feeling his own empty stomach. Inuyasha grunted all of a sudden and began to walk a bit more quickly.

"What's the matter?" Kagome said he didn't pay much attention sniffing the air and beginning to trot.

"Sesshomaru" He said quietly and leapt into the air. Everyone else barely heard what he had said and began to follow. Inuyasha ran threw the forest and hopped above the trees to get a better look around, he then changed his direction in the air and landed in a large clearing off the main path. There he saw Sesshomaru standing in the grass facing another person.

"What is going on?" Inuyasha said gripping his sword. The grass began to sway in the wind; the sun was already beginning to set behind the trees covering the area in a soft orange. The rest of the gang caught up with Inuyasha who had stopped.

"Who is that facing Sesshomaru?" Kagome said staring at the other person in the field. There was a man wearing loose robes under some leather armor. His entire body was covered with shiruken's and throwing stars as well as grappling hooks and a few swords. One sword was drawn and was held at his side. Neither one moved, though the man's face was covered his expression was very easy to read. He was definitely preparing for combat.

"What is your business here human?" Sesshomaru asked his expression narrowed.

"Don't waste my time," He added, sensing the aura from the man. The man didn't answer he simply moved his blade into an upright position a defensive stance. Sesshomaru didn't feel the need to waste Tokejun on such a feeble opponent and simply flipped his fingers and released his light whip. The man ducked under the whip and actually grasped it with his hands, Sesshomaru jerked it free from his hand and charged with his claws extended. The man didn't move an inch as Sesshomaru thrust his hand forward with great speed. The man ducked and took a swing at Sesshomaru head, Sesshomaru ducked and thrust again. The man leapt into the air much higher then he should be able too being a human. He raised his sword and cast lightning from its tip. Three separate rays ripped threw the ground barely missing Sesshomaru.

"Foolish human" Sesshomaru said pulling out Tokejun and casting its attack. The blast headed strait in the man's Direction as he descended.

"He's a gonner" Inuyasha said smirking, the man landed right before the attack struck. The attacked seemed to hit dead on it streaked by and dispersed as usual, but as the dust cleared the man was still there.

"No way!" Inuyasha almost fell forward everyone else's jaws dropped. The man was standing in between the spreads of the attack,

Sesshomaru expression angered he attacked again and then charged behind it. The man rocketed off the ground again and raised his sword into the air once more, this time unlike before torrents of water poured from the sword. Sesshomaru leapt into the air and locked blades with the man both struggled in mid air until Sesshomaru pushed back the man and batted him to the ground.

The man landed a few inches from a tree slowly getting up when Sesshomaru came again, The man quickly flipped his sword so it pointed behind him and locked his knees in a knelt position, Seconds before Sesshomaru hit he sliced the tree from its trunk and swung it at Sesshomaru with his free hand. Sesshomaru sliced a good chunk from the side as it passed.

"Inuyasha is that man a Demon" Miroku asked Inuyasha, Inuyasha smelled the air again to check and see if he was nothing.

"No he's a human" everyone gasped, but turned back to the progressing fight before them. Sesshomaru didn't slow at al in his charge. The man drew another sword from his belt holding both backwards he crossed them in from of his chest and charged. The two fighters met in a flash of lighting and a clash of steel until both came to a rest a few feet from each other. Sesshomaru noticed his breastplate beginning to crack. The man stood with both blades now broken in hand. Sesshomaru huffed quietly and began to walk away. Jaken and Rin emerged from the bushes nearby and followed him into the woods.

Inuyasha and the gang stood in awe for a couple seconds until Inuyasha's brain finally registered that Sesshomaru had just left.

"You idiot he got away!" He yelled at the man standing there. Everyone froze expecting an attack of some sort.

"Hey stupid over here!" Inuyasha yelled, the man didn't respond again. Before Inuyasha could say anything else he was sent into the ground by the sit spell to shut him up. The loud thump caught the mans attention

"Who's their?" he said putting what was left of his swords in their sheaths, the gang didn't do anything as he approached except Inuyasha who got back up.

"Hey moron why did you let my brother get away?" he yelled,

"Inuyasha sit!" Kagome said sending him back into the ground the man laughed

"Boy if I could do that to some people I know" he said,

"Excuse me but do you know were the nearest town is? We need to find a place to stay tonight" Miroku asked the man he stopped laughing.

"Uh I'd say about a days walk that way, but that's a bit far" he rested his chin on his knuckles on his chin mumbling.

"Wait I know you guys could crash at my place just over the hill." He pointed to a large hill about a twenty feet from were they were standing.

"Really we don't want to impose" Miroku said,

"No, no really it's fine I've got plenty of room" He said as he began to walk up towards the hill. Everyone shrugged and decided to follow him, Inuyasha slowly crept out of the crater he was in.

"Hold on a minute!" He said as he ran and caught up with them.

"Why did you let my brother escape?" He asked again, the man turned

"Oh you mean that demon guy, he wasn't here to attack my home just passing threw besides he was and honorable person" he said, He reached the top of the hill and threw one arm out and pointed down at the bottom of the hill.

"Theirs my home" he said, when the group peered over the hill their eyes were met with a large building fit for a king surrounded by several other houses and fields for crops.

"That's your house?" Kagome said checking if what she was seeing was actually there.

"Well not the whole thing" he said, he began to walk down towards the collection of houses.

"I thought you said the nearest village was a days walk from here?" Miroku said looking at him suspiciously.

"Who said it was a village, it's a Dojo." He said the village was indeed a large Dojo that was completely self-sufficient. When they arrived the noted most of its inhabitants were students training in various arts of war. The man led them threw bronze halls filled with rooms of students practicing swordsmanship, Magic's and meditation. They walked threw a small courtyard filled with various plants and weeds with a small river flowing under a small bridge. A young woman wearing red robes stepped outside from the other entrance and met them at the bridge.

"Good to see you back Ryu" she said looking at the man. Ryu was about to say something when Miroku knelt on a single knee

"I'm sorry I must ask you…" he began to say, Kagome slapped her forehead

"Will you bare my child?" He managed to get out before Sango pulled him back by his robes.

"Who's your friend?" The woman whispered to Ryu.

"Ah right this is uh…" Ryu paused realizing he didn't ask them their names.

"Oh I'm Kagome, that's Sango, The perverts name is Miroku" Miroku sighed rubbing the bump on his head from Sango.

"This is Shippo and that is Inuyasha" Kagome said pointing to everyone. Inuyasha was spinning around slowly looking at the various rooms and weapons spanning from the courtyard.

"What kind of Dojo do you run here?" Inuyasha said still scanning the room. Ryu motioned to an old golden gong faceted with pure brass dragons and jewels. Wooden plaques with many names as well as Ryu hung around it. In the center was a strange sword that had a gold hilt faceted with a red ruby. The guard was the mouth of a dragon that snaked around the hilt.

"This dojo is a Ninjistu school that has existed for generations spanning hundreds of years" He said their were many plaques surrounding the shrine Ryu's name though was written in red rather then black like the others. Everyone suppressed the urge to ask him why except Inuyasha.

"So why's your name written in red?" he asked there was a long pause everyone else thought Inuyasha had offended him or her or something he smiled.

"The red ink represents my blood, with time it will turn black ending my time as master and making me a sensei" He said he grasped the golden hilted sword in his hands.

"This sword was carved from the fang of a dragon in ancient times, the dragon gave it to us as he died, he also infused my ancestors with his blood and told them to use his power to guard these lands from evil." He drew the blade from its sheath; it glistened as if it were brand new and shined in the setting sunlight like the moon in the night sky.

"It's getting late please make yourselves comfortable I have some matters to attend to" Ryu bowed courteously and strolled into another section of the building. The woman before them bowed as well.

"Please follow me" she said, the gang followed her threw many rooms all of which were painted a soft orange and peach color with blood red trim on the support beams and columns and red carpeting along the hallways. They came to a set of rooms all of which were painted blue on the exterior. Each room had a bed some towels and a small cupboard in the corner. Each room also had a different mural in it, they each got settled in a room and unpacked their things (mostly just Kagome's things) about and hour after arriving, a woman wearing white came bearing a small parchment in her hand she bowed then said.

"If you will Master Ryu has asked that you join him for dinner in his quarters" the gang all followed her threw some more corridors and turned into a large long green room fanning from the main hallway almost hidden from the normal path. The room was decorated with many bonsai trees and a small stream flowed gently under a glass pane on the floor near the back. A long table laid inches off the ground covered with many foods, fish and meat bread and veggies all lay out. Ryu was seated at one end sitting with his legs crossed.

"Please sit" he said, he wasn't wearing his Ninja outfit any longer rather a blue robes faceted with an indigo sash, his hair was short and trim he looked almost like an older version of Kohaku minus the ponytail.

"This all looks so good!" Shippo said shuffling over to the table, he grabbed a plate and some chopstick and began to pick foods. Inuyasha sat next to him (in hitting distance) Kagome sat at the other end with Miroku across from Inuyasha and Sango across from Shippo.

"We appreciate your hospitality" Miroku said bowing his head and beginning to grab food. Everybody was starving though they tried to be polite and not grab a whole lot of food (except Inuyasha and Shippo)

"Please eat friends" Ryu said grabbing quite a hefty plate himself, the woman from before in the courtyard passed carrying some weapons and a parchment.

"A Misyo please join us" Ryu said, the woman frowned

"I'm sorry I have some matters to attend too," She said leaving, Miroku sighed

"Not getting any ideas now are you?" said Sango said glancing at him over her shoulder. Miroku waved his hands in front of his chest,

"No, not at all…" He said sounding very unconvincing. Ryu looked at bit sad too

"She always tries so hard, she's going to tire herself out," He said sounding as if he was her father.

"Who is that?" Kagome said curiously Ryu exhaled deeply,

"That is my sister, she works as a trainer hear her skill rivals mine, hasn't been very happy since my fathers passing" He sighed but distinguished all sings of sadness in a few seconds. Suddenly a young lady strolled in from the hall, she was wearing red body armor with a white tunic underneath, Miroku almost drowned in his own drool as she strolled in.

"Ah good to see you made it," Ryu said the woman came in slowly and whispered something in Ryu's ear. His eyes widened and he instantly stood up.

"I'm sorry but I must go attend to something please keep eating" He bowed and fast walked out of the room the woman strolled out behind him. The gang traded confused expressions for a while except Inuyasha who seemed very unnerved. Suddenly he stood up knocking his plate to the ground.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Kagome asked Inuyasha face became very angered.

"A demon…" he said everyone else gasped.

Next chapter: The greater demon Kuyo

Please R and R!


End file.
